narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sharingan Carnage vs The Lightning Beast
The Meeting R, after fleeing the wrath of Yakedo Shio, rushed into the place where Black Knights Team Training was previously held,which was over a day ago suddenly he saw a shinobi in his away.Stopping himself he asked the shinobi "get outta my way". Yuraga looked at him up and down "Excuse my sir but you are in my way, i was walking this way first so if you would please move out of my way"he said. "tsk ya go ahead trash" said R. Yuraga simply walks ahead and pushes R out of the way. However Unluckily for Yuraga when he tried to push R,due to R's extreme durability he instead falls down which causes R to laugh on him. Yuraga gets up turns around and walks away, he then create 2 clones, 1 jumps in the air and used Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique while the other clones used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to increase the speed and size and impact of the fire balls, while Yuraga then threw several kunai. R appears behind the real Yuraga holding a kunai, while both of the clones disappears saying "too slow".The kunai and dissappearance signify R's speed and how he struck the clones. Yuraga with no emotion in his face said "Oh thats really cool". The real Yuraga appeared behind R with his kunai against the back of his neck. R without even looking at Yuraga caught his kunai and shattered it,then again appeared behind him holding his kunai on Yuraga's neck. Yuraga laughed,"We can keep this up all day" he said. As he broke into many Bat Style Replacement Technique and then in a instant they all exploded. Then the real Yuraga hid knowing that this guy might be faster then him, so he plays it safe. "come out fool" said R as he looked towards Yuraga which showed that he knew about the whearbouts of the uchiha also he escaped the explosion. Yuraga sat with his legs crossed, ignoring R as if he werent a threat. "why dont you go running and crying to your mommy" said R. Yuraga performes hand seals used Wind Release: Pressure Damage to create a huge explosion of wind, destroying the area. "You dont get it ? do you?" said R as he appeared above Yuraga and within a blink of eye appearing before Yuraga used Lariat. The wind from his last attack is still blowing as it finishes of the area. R is coming in with his lariat, and is seconds away from hitting Yuraga. Yuraga had his hand on the hilt of his blade and used kami issanni on his arm to make the blade come out and pointed towards R who will be impaled by the time his Lariot hits. At the same time, Yuraga used the wind from his blast, to increase his speed and had his upper body dodge the Lariot by lying backwards as it came in. Bats form a Bat Clone behind R and used Lightning Release: Voltage Blade and their speed is increased because of the wind from the earlier attack. The blade only inches away from R as he attacked Yuraga. Yuraga and his clones have a perfect synchronization, both knowing what to do next if he somehow avoids these attacks even though its near impossible since he is using a linear attack that has him chrage forward with great momentum which is difficult of stopping and has two blades coming in from front and back of him. Even if he manages to halt his attack no matter how fast he is, he would still be hit by the blades which would hit by the time he manages to stop. R used Super Lightning Body at the very instant, covering his body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability.By Turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. He becomes intangible for a moment to phase through the blade however also absorbs the lightning content in them hence increasing his power then continued with his lariat which was now empowered with the lightning ,which was not only stronger or faster than before but also could badly electrocute Yuraga and vaporize (burn rapidly) his flesh at relative ease. Yuraga activated his sharingan at the last second and that combined with his increased speed was enough to barely dodge the attack, as he ducks under his Lariat arm. His Bat Clone breaks and flys around him then when the bats fly away he had disappeared. The bats spread out and fly through the whole area. R saw the direction in which Yuraga was teleported using his lightning body he converted himself into a spark and sneaked up on Yuraga and used Thunder Fist from a point blank range distance. Upon hitting Yuraga it broke into many bats showing that i was a clone. The bats fly around and then charge toward R and as they go they form another Bat Clone first the head and hands form which then starts performing hand seals, and as the rest of the body forms it used Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique. At the sametime several other bats swarm around R and charge in but then they all used Transformation Technique to turn into shuriken. They all aimed towards R and his vital spots, and have a little surprise upon impact. R using his lightning body moved away and easily avoid the useless explosion however the attack had led Yuraga in open which was beneficial to R,as again he appeared above Yuraga with his lightning like body and thunder fist trying to hit him. Yuraga used kami issanni to almost instantly dodge the attack and ended up high in the sky, and as R was still using his jutsu Yuraga used Wind Release: Whirlwind Decimation spitting out a large amount of wind which swelled around both warrior trapping them in a tornado, which is difficult to enter and to escape. Yuraga then vanished as he uses this jutsu to increase his speed, to high levels while inside the tornado to speed that may even match R. R somehow accelerating his speed managed to dodge the attack ,after dodging the tornado he cancelled out his lightning body as he with his normal speed tried to kick Yuraga. Yuraga inside the tornado, speed is increased incredibly. "What i know your stronger then that dont play with me" he said. He used the amazing wind from his Tornado and used Wind Release: Pressure Blast increasing its power and sent it flying toward R with enough force to wreck a huge area. "using such strong wind moves along with an above average wind move to increase its power? you think you can win against me as you're a wind user?wow such a stupid though" said R as he took out his sword and used Yang Release: Heavenly Cresent Moon Waves cutting the wind attack in two leaving Yuraga in open,then he directed the next yang slash towards Yuraga. Wind beats Lightning he said. He then used his own Yang Release: Heavenly Cresent Moon Waves which collides and cancels out with R jutsu. He then threw several Shuriken aimed at R and has other Shuriken thrown at other possible spots R might move to. R instead of moving towards the direction of the shurikens, he jumped above Yuraga and used Iron Claw saying " allow me to smash your little head into pieces". "Fine if you dont want to take me seriously lets end this. He jumped at R and got close enough and first revealed his new Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and then activated Haisuishin and right after used Body Replacement Technique to avoid the attack. Bad-luck for Yuraga as he wasn't able to make the direct eye contact nor he was near R as R flew over him,grabbing his head used Iron Claw. Yuraga smiled as his head was grabbed, he used Amaterasu while being grabbed on R's arm. At the same time he performed hand seals and used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on the rest of R's body. As R's body burnt he smirked ,suddenly when he Exploded into burst of lightning badly electrocuting Yuraga,burning his skin and almost blinding him with the light emitted. Yuraga fell to the ground and had his bats instantly fly over and use Bat Art:Healing to heal all his injuries he had. He takes out his sword and used Chakra Flow to make Wind nature flow through his blade. He listened through the entire area and used his echolocation and found R's location. His bats spread through out the area as he slowly walks towards R and his sharingan reverts to its normal state. He listens and the wind begins to blow harder, he smiles as he now has an advantage. R doesn't give much importance to Yuraga's look he mumbles to himself " first Kami technique,then clones,barraging with fire realease,amaterasu,bat art,yang chakra,wind specialist and that chakra draining move....is he Y->?" The wind blows and Yuraga's hair flows through the breeze as he holds his sword in a fighting stance. "Come on right now Wind vs Lightning" loser has to say they were wrong and that they were in the other persons way"he said. "tsk...you're so irritating" said R as he tool out his Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords charged each of them with his vibrating chakra as he used Seven Swords Dance directly on Yuraga,without giving him any-chance to react,leaving no opening for even a skilled Sharingan user like Sasuke Uchiha and a highly trained swordsman like Suigetsu Hōzuki.. Yuraga used kami issanni avoiding the attack and appearing in the air, he then used his bats to form a cloud underneath his feet keeping him airborn. Lets try this again he said, he used Wind Release: Whirlwind Decimation creating a tornado around R. at the same time he used his blade and tornado to act like an insulator, stopping any lightning attack froms doing any damage while he is in the tornado. R again dodged the wind move again,using Body Flicker Technique he appeared above Yuraga kicking him. Yuraga move his backwards dodging his kick then jumped off the bat cloud, while some of the bats formed another smalled cloud under him, while the original bat cloud exploded by R at point blank. R has already activated his Yang Release: Sheet Barrier way before Yuraga used his move,which protected him from the attack. Some of the bats had used Bat Art: Nano-sized Conversion to shrink and sneaked into the barrier during the blast. The regrew to normal size while R was inside and again used Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion. However they were not successful in doing so as the barrier was created before the bats tried to explode for the first time,making their efforts futile. Yuraga quickly activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and used Kamui on R, Trying to remove him from the battle. However due to the fact Yuraga wasn't much experienced when it comes to the usage of Kamui,he warped the barrier away instead giving R the chance to move out of his sight. Yuraga quickly throws many shuriken all over the area hitting random locations, while at the same time focues his wind chakra into his blade Flying Swallow. He uses his sharingan and echolocation ability, to analyze the whole area. R appeared before Yuraga saying "so weak and yet so stubborn". Yuraga smiled as he jumped into the air, "come on follow me up here if you dare"he said. "I do not follow weaklings" said R. Yuraga comes from behind and slaps his hand onto R's back. Surprisingly enough the as soon as the clone comes in contact to R,the clone is thrown backwards where it explodes. When the clone touched R he had placed the Vampiric Seal on him. the R on whom he placed the seal dispersed,revealing himself to be an illusion which Yuraga inspite of having the Sharingan couldn't figure out. Suddenly R appears behind the real Yuraga using Third Dynasty: Forthcoming Abrogation of Wosret on Yuraga.